runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun
Quest Transcript: Death to the Dorgeshuun/Transcript Upon returning to the Dorgeshuun mines, the adventurer was greeted by Mistag, who was instructed by the Dorgeshuun council to convey a request that he/she act as a guide for the first Dorgeshuun goblin to explore the surface world, and assist the agent in scouting for any further H.A.M. plots. Accepting the task, the adventurer returned to the Lumbridge castle cellar, where he/she was introduced to his/her new companion, Zanik. Together, the two of them began touring around Lumbridge. With much enthusiasm, Zanik spoke to Lumbridge’s various inhabitants, including the Cook, Father Aereck, Phileas the Lumbridge Sage, and Duke Horacio himself, though not everyone was keen to have a conversation. Awed by the presence of the “giant light” in the sky, and intrigued by the “exotic surface goods” of the local general store, Zanik enjoyed exploring the wonders of the surface, meeting, for the first time, one of her goblin cousins, with whom she had a minor philosophical disagreement. Later on, Zanik told the adventurer about the mysterious mark on her forehead, saying that it had appeared after drinking the Tears of Guthix. Juna, the Tears’ guardian, told her that she had been marked by the power of the Tears, and when the symbol on her forehead, soon to fade, glowed once again, she was to return to the cave to be told of her destiny. Zanik and the adventurer proceeded to sneak into the H.A.M. Headquarters beneath Lumbridge, disguised in its members’ pink robes. Uncovering a hidden trapdoor, the two entered the group’s secret storehouse and, with the adventurer’s help, Zanik took out the patrolling guards with her crossbow. On the far side of the cavern was a set of heavy doors; crouching at the doors, Zanik was able to overhear the plans being discussed inside the next room, but before she could tell the adventurer, the two of them were captured by the previously unnoticed guards approaching from behind. Some time later, the adventurer woke up in the H.A.M. group’s cell, but Zanik was nowhere to be found. Escaping the cell and returning to the surface, the adventurer was shocked to see Zanik’s lifeless body lying near the entrance, the mark on her forehead glowing brightly. Remembering what Zanik had told him/her previously, he/she picked Zanik up and took her to see Juna. Communing with “with mighty Guthix and the forces of destiny”, Juna informs the adventurer that Zanik’s death was premature, and, as a result, the gods will allow its reversal. Collecting some Tears in Zanik’s tear-bowl, the adventurer brought them to Juna, who called upon their power to return Zanik to life. Upon Zanik’s awakening, Juna told her that her destiny was to “lead all goblins into a new age”; further explanation will appear when the time comes. Now, though, the two of them were to foil the H.A.M. plot against the Dorgeshuun. Zanik quickly informed the adventurer about what she had overheard: using a dwarven machine and a tunnel dug from the Lumbridge water mill to the Dorgeshuun caves, the H.A.M. were planning to flood the cave goblins with the River Lum! Racing back to the surface and through Lumbridge, the pair saw some H.A.M. members carrying crates of machinery down a trapdoor next to the mill. With Zanik concealed inside an empty crate, the adventurer entered the mill’s basement, where he/she came across both the machine and Sigmund. Combining their efforts, Zanik and the adventurer were able to get around Sigmund’s prayers to Saradomin, but before they could finish the job, Sigmund teleported to safety with a Ring of Life, vowing revenge. Nevertheless, the two of them smashed the H.A.M. machine and returned victorious to the Dorgeshuun mines. As a result of much discussion, and a positive recommendation from Zanik, Ur-tag and the rest of the Dorgeshuun council announced their decision to open the gates of Dorgesh-Kaan, allowing human travellers to enter the city from that day forward. Lore learned from this quest *The Dorgeshuun council is slow in making decisions *The cave goblins do not worship any gods after their ancestors escaped underground *Zanik wants to explore the surface world *Zanik was marked by the power of the Tears of Guthix, and has a special destiny *Ordinary H.A.M. are not informed of the groups plans *Cave goblins have better eyesight than humans *Juna can commune with "the mighty Guthix and the forces of destiny" *The Tears of Guthix have powers beyond the understanding of mortals, and, with the gods' permission, can even restore life *Zanik's destiny is to lead all goblins into a new age Category:Quests Category:Goblin series